New Getter Robo
Origins: Getter Robo Classification: Getter Machine, Super Robot Threat level: God+ Physical strength: Town level(pre-upgraded reactor). Planet level striking after the new reactor. Destructive capacity: Town level(pre-upgraded reactor). City+ (after upgrade. Casual Getter Beam against its fight with Abe no Seimei was able to wipe out a city and leave a gigantic crater on its wake, one swing with the tomahawk was able to clear the sky), at least Planet at its battle with the Four Heavenly Kings. Was able deal damage and kill celestial and planetary level beings along with being able to clash on a planet busting attack with one of the kings. (defeated Tamonten) Durability: Town to City level during pre Edo arc. Could take on bigger beings with only a minimum amount of damage. Country to Planet with being able to tank the Four Kings' attacks. Changing to Getter 3 increases its durability by 3x. Speed: Hypersonic to Supersonic(Getter 2). After upgrade, was able to fly from ground to outside Earth's atmosphere by a couple of seconds along with being able to go to a different timeline with its speed. Relativistic to possible FTL+. Changing to Getter 2 increases its speed capabilities (can react to Tamonten also can cross planetary distance in seconds) Intelligence: Unlike Shin Getter, it does not achieve sentience which means it varies with the pilots and their wits Stamina: Depends on the Getter Rays input. Limitless after reactor upgrade Standard equipment: Getter-1 ''' A form used for flight and general combat; It is piloted by Ryoma Nagare, who was seemingly chosen for his ability to bring out the full potential of the Getter Rays. * '''Getter Wing: The fins on its back extend to allow for faster flight, although Getter-2 is initially faster. * Getter Cutter: Getter-1 attacks with the blades on its arms. * Getter Tomahawk: An axe is launched out of Getter-1's shoulders, which is then used either one-handed or two-handed. * Double Tomahawk Boomerang: Getter-1 pulls out two tomahawks and combines them before throwing the deadly weapon. * Final Getter Tomahawk: Getter-1's pilots concentrate their wills and transform a single Getter Tomahawk into a massive weapon comprised of Getter Rays before striking. * Getter Beam: Getter-1 fires concentrated Getter Rays from its abdomen. * Final Getter Beam: Getter-1 fires a Getter Beam which is then enhanced by the pilots' collective will to the point where the beam glows a bright green and is capable of destroying a planet or an object of similar size. * Final Dynamic Special (Super Robot Wars NEO only): Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger perform a Double Burning Fire. Getter-1 proceeds to rush in and slash up the hapless foe with the Getter Tomahawk before a pair of Iron Cutter Rocket Punches strikes the foe. Great Mazinger proceeds to cut up the foe with the Mazinger Blade, and Getter-1 finishes the job by firing off a Getter Beam. Getter-2 A form developed with speed in mind. Piloted by Hayato Jin. Standard equipment: * Getter Drill: Getter-2 uses its large drill to pierce various things as well as produce whirlwinds. * Getter-2's other arm can also be used offensively by gripping an opponent and twisting the 'hand'. Getter-3 Getter-3's strengths are ground and underwater combat, which are accentuated by Benkei Musashibō's skills as a fighter. Standard equipmentAttacks: * Melee attacks/Hammer Punch: Getter-3 uses its arms to strike in various manners. * Getter Missile: Getter-3 launches two large missiles from its shoulders. * Missile Storm: Getter-3 launches a large group of smaller missiles from its tread armor. * Daisetsuzan Oroshi: '''Getter-3's extending arms are utilized in order to launch an opponent to the heavens where it is dispatched due to the high-speed winds. '''Key: Base || Upgraded Reactor Category:Getter Robo Category:Threat level God Category:Sonic speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds